


Random HOmeStUcK Smut.

by creepycancerian



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluffy, Kinky, M/M, Matespritship, Multi, Sex Toys, different truly, kesmistude
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:33:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7845091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepycancerian/pseuds/creepycancerian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey! You what this is from the title silly. Updates may or may not be slow sometimes, but they'll come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

:o) hOnK, yeah I'll be thinking of things, you hold on.


	2. Gamzee X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what shall happen whenever a horny alien that's in love with you comes over for the night.

It would for as for many hours of the night you've been just staring at him, looking in curiosity as you watched your best friend and secret crush seem as if he was in pure misery. Scratching his horns against the wall, having to pant and strip his self down to his polka dotted boxers and even go as far into it as making the occasional whine.

"(Y/n)....when you coming back?" He asked, odd desperation lacing his voice as if you were actually going somewhere and not to the fridge go and get something for the two of you. 

"Gummy, I'm just going to get faygo." You quickly and happily replied, loving the fact that his whole normally relaxed face turned a beautiful shade of dark purple whenever you called him that nickname.

Being normally so relaxed, it was a bit unnerving to see him so frantic, so as soon as you were to come back from getting your sugary soft drinks you are going to execute a plan you've been hatching for a while now.

Besides it was simple logic to help with one of his problems, He's been using harsh surfaces to scratch his horns, right? Yes. So..maybe something softer and warmer would soothe that obvious ache. Well, you have just the right things in mind.

As so, as soon as you gave your gam-gam a redpop and yourself a grape faygo you crawled up onto the couch with an unknowingly sultry look upon your face as you crawled closer and closer to him.

"Hey, gamz do you mind if I try something?" You asked in a softer, much more cautious tone.

"Um..not at all my sister.." He replied in a whisper, taken aback by how close you were and just how tempting you are in his eyes.

Having permission, you climbed up into his lap and pressed your body ever so perfectly close to his. Sharing a breath taking contrast of your natural warmness and his coldness. In perfect truth it seemed as if everything fit perfectly together right now. However, going by a real truth, the two of you would be here until morning sun if you didn't hurry up and act. 

This in mind, your previously washed hands very carefully began to gently roll the yellow tips of his pretty horns in the pads of your thumbs, careful as not to cut yourself on its seemingly sharp tip. 

Already a very..interesting sound erupted from his now stilled body. It was a low and rumbling purr from deep within his broad chest.

It gave you the confidence to proceed, as so you gladly did hoping you were at least preoccupying him from whatever was ailing him so greatly. 

However, as time passed and you went lower down onto his long horns, his sounds grew lewder, meaning quite shameful wetness began to form inside of your underwear, shamefully getting turned on so greatly by an alien that is supposedly your best bro. 

Truly troublesome, the feeling was awful for you always considering you are a virgin and have plenty of frustration in that department, not to mention now that Gamzee is the one doing it for god knows what number of times! The one man that you've been severely attracted to for years on end.

"Oh god~, sis s-stop." He begged, reaching for your hands shakily so he could clasp them in his own..intertwining his fingers with your's like those cliche lovers.

"Fuck Gamzee..did I do something wrong? D-did I hurt ya?" You asked, trying your best to keep a straight tone even though your own desires were eating right through you more and more every single second you had to spend looking in those overly dilated purple eyes in front of you.

"You did not a thing wrong my lil' flush doll, that is besides drawl all that out too much for way too long." He responded in such tone that made your arousal grow and warm tingles spread all throughout your whole being and space.

"Wh-what Gamzee? What do you mean?" You asked in a confused and shaky tone.

"Mmh, don't you mother fucking deny it my perfect little ray of sunshine, I know very well of how you all get to thinking about me, like now..that delicious smell on ya and the way that your little virgin nook is getting itself prepared and wet for a mother fucker to mate. I understand, but I just gotta ask you something then..Will you actually join a motherfucker in the most reddest of quadrants? I've been thinking all the same about you too (y/n)." He sincerely stated all the way out through the end, stealing your breath and filling your uncertainty that had been harboring for years, up with an amazing ecstasy.

"Gamzee..of course I'll be your matesprite!" You replied to his question, not being able to stop yourself from giving him a rather..intimate kiss. Meaning as soon as you did kiss him, both of your groins and hips rubbed perfectly against eachother , creating a much desired friction for both of you. 

"Mmh~." He breathlessly moaned against your lips, his own instincts just yelling at him to take you right here and right now despite anything. He should show a bit of restraint..but whenever your with a person that you haven't been able to comes with for almost a decade..you know.

With all of his own pressure and need building up heavily inside, his hands feverishly worked to remove your purple tank top from your skin, receiving a sharp gasp from you.

"Gamzee, i-i.." You began to say, cutting your own self off as soon as you felt your bra leave your skin and let your two breast be exposed for Gamzee and his loving..and lewd gaze.

In gamzee's eyes everything was perfect, your hips are just big enough to be able to support his eggs. Your body is so very warm inside and out, meaning that said eggs will incubate sooner and more healthily. Another miracle as well, your breasts are perfect to hold the milk that would feed the grubs of you and him. Besides, even if he wasn't able to impregnate you for some odd reason..though it's impossible not to during heat, but even if he can't, he gets the pleasure to know you are his mate finally.

Just because you were hopeful of where this would turn, you held out a single finger as a single to tell your definite new lover to wait. 

Obeying your signal, he watched your movements with curious eyes, soon to turn to relaxed ones as he watched you move back onto your comfy couch to where your head was rested on a bank of pillows and your body was now easier to access.

"You're so beautiful, my miracle filled mate~." He crooned ever so sweetly to you with that adorable little grin on his face.

His words spread a nice heat all throughout your body, as well as the most delightful goosebumps on your arms. He knew exactly what to say.

"Oh shush." Was your shy reply as you felt his cold body come down onto your warm one, perfectly settling over you with his head elevated somewhat. 

Instead of a verbal reply, he gave you the most silliest and unforgettable smile. A smile that is sure to be just as described, unforgettable in so many ways. However, he soon took action.

With a small smacking sound coming from him opening his mouth, a long, skinny and cold purple tongue playfully licked your cheek like a puppy would. Of course making you helplessly giggle and almost forget about your whole upper area being exposed for his taking, although soon enough that same tongue reminded you otherwise. 

Much to your pleasing surprise, the sneaky clown took your small little zone out as his opportunity to go down and envelop a single sensitive nipple into his cool mouth, bringing your full attention back to him just as he wanted you to. 

All of this, despite his reputation for zoning out, was to be taken down by every damn detail. He'd find a way to make sure you are in enough ecstasy that you will absolutely never forget. He is going to make sure.

Eventually his light suckling began to feel less shocking and more..ticklish? Interesting? Maybe even good? whatever it was, it was good enough to make you start up a nice array of small hums and gain even more wetness.

"Ooh~, gummy." You quietly crooned to him, moving your soft hands back up to his head to give those pesky horns a valiant rub to their base. In turn, his own sexy moans began to show through despite the fact he was suckling on your breast like a newborn baby would for milk.

Of course, this didn't last half as long as you would've wished, feeling him pull off your now fully erect nipple with a blushing face.

"aw~, c'mon baby girl..don't do this shit to me." He whined with a huge happy smile, practically leaning into your touch.

Just perfect, the sight before you is perfect.

Here he is sitting lewdly over your crotch with a dark spot where his own material began to leak through. As well as his eyes being blissfully closed and his mouth open only somewhat. All is enjoyable and well until you realized something, he is still fully clothed. That sneaky motherfucker.

"Mmhp, I think it's time we get rid of these clothes." You bravely said, oddly feeling not the smallest bit of nervousness build up inside of you, despite it being your very first time..and that its with an alien that you don't even know if is anatomically compatible. That may be a problem.

"Ooh~, couldn't mother fucking wait for ya to say something like that baby." He happily replied, making similar feverish movements to remove his own shirt, revealing an already strange and attractive alien type of look. 

Of course he isn't much different, only his nipples are a light purple and he has three little skits on his ribs on each side of his torso that seemed to have something in them. Thankfully, curiosity for once didn't get to you, instead having your brain stimualated whenever he lifted his hips and pulled down his pants to answer your serious question.

As soon as his pants and boxers hit his knees, your eyes MuStVe played tricks on you. 

There stood an obviously proud, wriggling purple appendage that appeared to be Similar to a tentacle, only instead of suction cups it has ridges. It size scared you though, in length it appears to be as long as your fore-arm and in width..maybe about as wide as your shoulder going all the way around..tapering of course! 

"Hmm? Something wrong matesprit?" An eager and happy voice asked in its owner's usual raspy and almost southern sounding tone, ripping you from your dirty little thoughts so you could give a nod.

"No gummy, nothing's wrong..um, you will be gentle..right?" You hesitantly asked, finally feeling a bit of nervousness rise. Hell, he is 16..16! He shouldn't be that fucking huge! 

"(Y/n), don't you dare have any worries. I'm your matesprit, your mate, I promise you I'll never hurt ya or do anything to make you uncomfortable on purpose. However, since you're a virgin..it may hurt a little bit baby girl~, but I can promise ya and give you my truest of words that it'll feel amazing..just sit back down with that lovely body and relax for "gummy"." He spoke, reassuring you and making a content smile curl upon your lips happily.

"Alright, but I'm serious, you be careful with this huge monster." You playfully teased, running your fingertips over the appendage that is soon to go inside of you and claim not just your virginity, but you yourself.

At your words he chuckled lowly, smiling just enough to where his two longest and most likely sharpest teeth poked out the corner's of his paint smeared face.

"Of course my pure perfection." He replied in a soft tone before using his big and surprisingly soft hands to push you down gently to where your body was once again displayed perfectly for him.

Once done with this, he helped you as you struggled to get your pajama bottoms off. As soon as he did however, the look on his face was even more memorable than that perfect little impish smile he gave earlier. 

His ears are back loosely, his eyes are filled with more emotions than a single person could describe and his lips were parted ever so softly.

"Shit lil' mama, you really are all full of wetness." He admired, pushing two fingers against your virgin heat through the much too thin of fabric protecting it.

The mere smell of your heavy pheromones was bringing him to an almost unbearable state. The time of the seasons when the night was much longer was never an easy Time for him whenever he was with you, but now that he knew he could finally bring satisfaction to both parties..he felt the burning sensation of the need to mate at an incredibly heated scale. 

This is why he lost his self in the best of ways, now taking a bit of time to take your bright purple underwear down and off of you. Mainly to reveal in the sight he had dreamt up for almost seven years by now, his dear (y/n)'s amazing body all displayed for him.

The way he drawled everything out and gave you certain looks while doing so, was making your heat drip out even more of your warm lubrication fluids, settling down to make you a bit uncomfortable..but in honest truth your mind couldn't really wander there right now, anticipation eating at you.

However, as soon as the feeling of acidic anxiety progressed into a worse stage, you felt hands over your knees, spreading them apart before all the weight Gamzee had was put down on you. 

"Alright baby, like I said, relax for me." He said softly. "Flushed for ya my doll~." He cooed, licking a small stripe on your neck for your affection, which you gladly gave back by wrapping our legs around his hips as well as your arms around his neck.

Soon enough, you felt it, a cold almost licking type of sensation against your dampened vaginal area. A swirling warm feeling soon stored up in your stomach after a few more of these teasing little touches, drawling out a rather pathetic sounding whine from your parted lips.

"Ooh~, Gamzee please." You began to beg in a breathless tone, your eyes never leaving the cool purple one's that belonged to a man you used to call just a friend.

"Shh~, you don't need to beg." He quite happily replied to you, his voice meeting a low tone with a slight vibrating purr to it.

Staying true to his words, he no longer hesitated, making it to where you would have no more the need to beg him. After all, if he had anything to do about it, the two of you shall hence forth pail every waking mornings until your bodies screamed for you to stop. Yeah..that sounds nice.

Resting his weight on top of you, you are now cozily trapped underneath him. 

"Ahhhn" Was the small whine that came from your lips as you soon felt your outer labia being spread apart by his own squirming bulge, making your craving fire only burn more as if it had a million gallons of gasoline poured over it.

"H-hah..hold tight lil' mama." He shakily said, taking a loving hold to your hands before allowing his well lubricated bulge slip inside of your virgin heat.

Despite what was normally belived in society, it had little to no pain. From his size you would've expected an unbareble discomfort but instead you were met with only a little bit and mainly just an odd..and almost pleasing pressure inside.

"Gamzee.." Is what came out of your slightly agape mouth, of course making the darling highblood's purrs increase in their already obnoxious volume, vibrating your own chest due to his intimate closeness.

Speaking of this amazing closeness you felt, it was just now that you've became aware of the sweet contrast of tempature he possessed. Warm, sweetened breath gently grazing your tender flesh on your neck, being colidied with the icy sensation his bulge brought upon you as it wriggled itself deeper and deeper into you, claiming each spot it could.

However, as amazing as this felt as relief, his size did turn out to be something to scared of. After a little bit, you had seemed to reach a full capacity..however his bulge had other plans, still pushing fourth to result you into clenching his hands.

"Almost..just a-ah~, a little more." He moans in such a perfectly dirty tone to you, looking down at you with half lidded, love filled eyes.

Hearing this, you let out a small moan in happiness, clenching your soft inner muscles around his huge tenta-dick. Increasing the tightness in an already surprising fit, which made the highblood moan once again, his eyes now blissfully closed though as his head was now cozied up into the side of your neck.

Feeling the need to press on with his actions, Gamzee demonstrated something you never thought would be possible in such a position. Then again, missionary was always known as a love making position. Anyway, after he finally got his bulge to behave and restrain from knotting up, he was able to do an amazingly shocking thing to you by pushing his hips ever so gently more into you, angling just right to where his own bulge's base was now pressing up against your clitorious with enough gentleness that it didn't hurt and gave an amazing new sense of boosted pleasure.

"Oh~.." You weakly moaned in a quite lovely tone for him, wrapping your arms around his slim and icy cold body for an unknowingly needed reassurance of grounding.

"You..you okay?" He asked in a much more almost relaxed sounding voice, as if all pressure he was feeling earlier was slowly easing away like thread rolling from it's spindle. 

"..yes.." Was your breathless rely as you shifted you head perfectly to where now you could see his face for yourself which ended being one of his own miracles.

Out of all expressions he has made in the night that you've shared so far, this one has got to be your FaVeRiOt. 

His eyes once again looked relaxed but are now filled with a sweet sense of almost too much love as well as being much more of a bright lilac in color. His painted chalky lips are now softly outstretched into a cue smile that curled perfectly. His ears are wilted down just the slightest bit and are tinted purple as well as the rest of his face.

Lovely, just lovely.

After a few moments that seemed like years to both of you of gazing at eachother, he finally came back, knowing exactly what he needed to do if he so much as wished to achieve his goal of bringing pleasure and perhaps even make his eggs with you. After all, you are so much more than any other highblood can ask for a prized carrier, you are something he is going to love and cherish forever.

Forcing you to come back down to this universe, he fluidly moved his hips, resounding the room with a lewd squelch of fluids and your own higher pitched gasp for air. As soon as he received that much needed fry to his nerves from your lovely friction from being so tight and warm, he lost his self, wrapping his arms tightly underneath you to keep the two of you tangled up as he now rapidly repeated his action, same pace of course though.

"Gamz-Gamzee!! Please.." You begun to say only to be cut off.

"Sis I c-can stop..But I-" He also begun before being cut off as well.

"Harder!!" You finished with a loud moan, your thighs practically squeezing his hips.

Once he heard your delightful scream his small smile turned into a wide one, all too happy to deliver more if that's what you truly desired. 

So with a long drawback of his hips, he suddenly plunged into you with enough force to make your lower half go into the couch. However it didn't stop here, oh no, whenever he felt even more of your divine warmth in such a way it was like giving crack to an addict. He couldn't stop his self from now going almost 90 to nothing, of course making both of you scream out from the feeling of his over filled material sacks begin to leak a bit and for you to now feel your nerves heat up past the point of being just burnt.

Just as you always dreaming it to be with Gamzee, nothing but pure ecstasy and love could be felt within you. And no, it wasn't cliché, it's real. The humid, almost heavy euphoria of sex is surprising though, never having partaken in it of course you knew there would be some things that would come up but this made you feel as if you had no breath and the only way to still breath was to scream for him, scream for more and more to feed something strange inside of you.

His extremely different temperature helped in this however, naturally already shocking your nerves. 

However, besides all logic this is more than just fun.

"O-oh! Oh god~! Yes..Gamzee m-more~!" You screamed in pure ecstasy, driving the clown on top to happily oblige to your request, pmaving faster against you as if this was the last time he'd ever get to give you his all.

Much like he promised his self, he is surely enough bringing you to an estactic feeling that will definitely never erase from your memory. 

The stimulation of a combination of your own core, clitoris and g-spot was very slowly and easily tipping you over. Close to the same affect of a breeze slowly knocking off a loose leaf of a tree in a way you guess.

It all seemed to progress perfectly, moans and wet slaps resounding the room as they pleased, a beautiful obvious need for eachother and lovely visuals for both parties. 

This is all smooth until you suddenly felt something very unexpected. Whenever he plunged back inside of you for god knows what time all the way, he seemed now stuck, stuck by his own bulge expanding and knotting itself up at its slimy base so you couldn't escape him. However, to him this was natural. As a matter of fact this is something that made him smile through his contorting pleasure, it's purpose is so his material can fill you with ease and without a spill.

On another hand as alien as this felt, it suddenly sent a deep thrush warmth down into your body that spread like a water fall. This was now a feeling that you've never even possibly been able to dream of, it's too much for this reality and any other kind of universe close. Hell, this is too much for the whole existence.

"Gamzee!!! I-I! Ooh~! F-fuck!" You moaned out with a certain ring that made Gamzee follow in your footsteps with the moans before finally answering a question that was never asked.

"Cum, cum for me baby." He spoke lowly, bringing out a certain lovely spark inside of you that made you feel as if you had taken a rocket to the moon on turbo speed. 

All kinds of constriction and warmth was spread all throughout you before finally a strange rush of liquids poured out with a pressurized squirt around his deep purple tentacle like mass. 

"A-ah~, Oh m-mother fuck~!!" He suddenly moans in an ecstasy filled scream, his arms tightening protectively around you before the most pleasing and shocking thing of the night finally happened.

As if your body was awaiting it, your whole ovarian system felt as if it was now flooded with an alien like thick cold cum. Filling you up for the first and surely not the last time. 

By the time he was threw with depositing his reproductive fluids inside of you that would hopefully create genes for you to carry eggs, your mid section was now bloated due to the stuffing inside. However much to his delight, not a single drop dared to come out of you whenever he was finally able to be released from his bulges tight grip. 

After much cooling down, he still lazily laid ontop of you with a smile, loving the fact that in his eyes you could make anything magical.

"Like you humans all get to saying, I love you lil' mama." He said in soft and sincere tone.

"Gamzee..I love you too gummy." You replied tiredly, still holding him with love.'

That's night you've never slept better and never awoken happier.


	3. Kurloz x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being snowed in after a blizzard and having your strange boyfriend with you..asleep wasn't nesacerily a good mixture. Especially counting on the "rules" you and him followed in the relationship, a single rule you broke..and most assuredly will get punished for.

Honestly you knew you were being dirty, going into your bedroom with an open door as you took care of a "problem" that started up. Not just this, but you're also being risky, your precious and close boyfriend is sleeping on the cough downstairs, previously falling asleep during a movie before this whole blizzard that trapped you two in here even brewed up. 

You know very well that your lover wouldn't dare hurt you, heavens no, you're too valuable and precious to him, but if he caught you breaking a rule like this..god only knows what he'd do. 

He is quite capricious in words.

Yet, despite your own warnings, here you lay.

Your legs spread and not a stitch of clothing on you as you used a rather thick vibrator to its purpose. It's his fault anyway, leaving you hanging and falling asleep like he did. So there isn't too much harm in this. 

No, besides any danger was not a threat in your current mind set. Everything was amazing and felt like heaven, the earth itself even felt brighter.

"Enjoying yourself much?" A voice rung in your head in a low rumbling tone that you recognized from the very first word, causing you to freeze like a dear and head lights and look at your open door frame.

He was standing there, watching you for who knows how long. One thing that caught your attention was the undeniable movements in his skeletal sweatpants, that and the bright purple blush that dusted his face.

"Oh god, k-kurloz.." You hesitantly mewled, backing yourself up to your head board as you took your "toy" out of you with a hiss.

It amused him to great extents to see how you reacted to most things, but this was more than just amusing, this is arousing in the oddest way.

"You've been informed of our rules, my matesprit. So i believe you're just trying to be punished, taking advantage of me sleeping like a bad little girl." He muses in your head, walking closer to you before he was close enough to put a finger underneath your chin and tilt your jaw so he could press his stitches against your lips.

"However, though the Normal punishment would be much more mild, it seems you've accomplished making me aroused and motherfucking ready..so this punishment will be a bit more..extreme." He says to you telepathically, before smirking at you when he pulled away.

Your bed shifted and creaked as his weight was put on it by him sitting, he was upright and had his legs spread a bit.

"Now, over my knee." He commands in a much more stern, chill-sending tone, persuading you to instantly do as he said. 

You are a bad girl, you deserve punishment. 

The fact that you complied so easily only made his own arousal grow dangerously stronger, forcing a malicious grin to curl on his painted face before drawing his hand back.

"SMACK"

His long and almost Bony hand struck across your bare ass as a well deserved spanking, making you cry out in slight surprise and painful pleasure.

You could hear the air passing through his nose as he sighed, as matter of fact you could almost feel that smirk he had on his features, making his appearance even more appealing. In your tastes that is, many people thought he was downright evil.

Without any further warning, his hand connected back to your plush ass once again, repeating its actions until you were beaten to your beautiful red color.

"Mmh, for some motherfucking reason I'm not entirely persuaded that you have yet learned your lesson for breaking the rules..however I think you've been spanked enough." He muses to you, his voice proudly exciting inside of your head with a mighty boom to it, showing off his excitement as much as his wriggling appendage against your bare tits.

"Wh-what?" You asked, confusion settling inside of your head whenever he made you get off and set you down into your warm, fuzzy to the touch blankets while he got up and went to retrieve something.

Whenever he came back that confusion that had formed turned into shock. 

Though it didn't take him long, he was back and naked..well despite his skeletal socks that reached to the very top of his long legs, besides that there was nothing else. Exposing his dripping book and his rather..too happy, large tentabulge. 

Despite all this what really got you was the items he held in his hands. Consisting of, a collar with a leash attached to it, a blind fold and finally some rope. Giving you an idea as to what he was about to do to you.

Yet with this knowledge, you were still taken aback and very surprised whenever he executed his quickly planned actions, successfully tying your arms above your head with his quickness and strength, as well as managing to tie the blindfold to render your sight temporally no more, forcing you to rely on your smell, hearing and most certainly feeling.

"Mmh, this looks all kinds of miraculous..don't you think bad girl?" He asked while attaching the tight choke collar onto your neck.

Whenever he noticed that you were remaining silent he chuckled. You are such a capricious and precious little thing to him, oh yes.

Since your sight had been rendered, you could only wait before letting out an airy gasp at the feeling of his bulge rubbing against your slit, mixing the two different temperatures just by contact. 

The very feel made your skin prickle with goosebumps.

As an obvious attempt to torture you in a sinful way, his hips begun to rock gently, making his hungry, wriggling appendage slight spread your saoked outer labia as it went back and forth and a once again you say it, torturing pace.

"K-Kurloz~! Please.." You finally whined out in a pathetic tone, surrendering any last bit of your will to act tough against him up. 

"Please..please what?" He asked, letting you almost feel the obvious smirk that you knew was on his face in his words, almost sounding like he was too calm.

"Please, please fuck me. I-I want to feel you inside of me, I need you to fill me with your righteous seed~." You answered, first sounding as pathetic as ever, gradually turning into almost a purr.

He is your boyfriend, you know what to say.

All you could hear was a slight click inside of your head in what you assume was his reply, that is before all sounds were drowned by your sweet howl of sudden pleasure whenever he finally plunged in that thick, meaty bulge of his deeper than ever. 

He took no mercy on you, giving you no time to process it before pounding his hips back and forth, in turn making said bulge rock in and out of your warm self. 

No drug or known substance in the earth, more like universe could cover what he could do to you with what seemed like no effort. From the way he naturally just knew what to do, to the way he was able to literally mess with your head was something awful and intoxicating at all the same time, forming a beautiful romance between the two of you.

Speaking of minds, over your own pleasures shrills, you could hear the most pleasant screams of your own name being chanted deep in your head thanks to his magic.

If only you could see, then again it's much more thrilling this way.

Hot and cold waves washed all over your body, sending your nerves to a fry as each pleasured Rush came through. Sending your toes to curl up whenever you felt more and more heated liquid that you knew was your ownn pool up inside of you, making your womb itself feel like it was tightening..all apart of a huge domino affect that was soon to be set off inside of you as soon as your inner muscles clenched.

The echoing screams became louder and louder within your head, changing nothing else but your name in loving screams. 

To him you are his queen, fit to bare his offspring and be his mate until the messiahs take him. Thus only you are going to ever hear his lovely pleasured sounds, that was something he'd make sure of. 

The more your muscles tightly clenched, the faster he went, soon to be stopped by his own bulge forming a not inside of you, locking both of you together so not a single drop of his precious seed would dare be spilled. That's how you like it after all, it was just something about him filling you to the point of your stomach being distended that made you feel so..amazing.

However, like previously mentioned, this is your domino affect, soon to show its colors.

"AAAAHN!!!!" You screamed out to the high heavens, your body shaking as he made you ride your own orgasm out, coating the his bulge with your fluids.

What seemed like only a couple of minutes, he finally exploded for you. Giving you what your desired by filling you up for god knows what time by now, dispensing your stomach widely for hei own pride.

Seeing his mate carry so much of his cum was something he would forever love to see, and if he may, he'll continue to do this to you until you both have enough wriggles to fill a room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are the matesprite of the highblood hehehe.

Ever since your village was raided by the blue bloods you've lived here, bringing in max a good 8years of living with a once very young looking grand highblood, speaking of him..you are now on your to go and meet him. 

(Y/n) (l/n), is your name, or as much as anyone else would dare to know, you might as well be the subjugglator king's next matesprit. After all..the "duties" you must intend to have been getting much more careful and caring from both you and him. 

However your thoughts were cut short, well more like they had to be once you clumsily ran into the gigantic double doors that held his respiteblock. 

With an almost giddy looking smile, you then pushed the doors open with as much force as you could muster and waltzed your way in, already knowing where his giant self was waiting for you in this carnival like room.

Due to the room being so big, it took you a bit to get to his sleeping chambers, but once you did you were pleasantly surprised to see candles lit around the whole room, giving it a less eerie feel and a much less death like smell. Plus he was waiting right on top of his mating platform for you with a smile you were sure only you had the pleasure of seeing.

"Hello, Mister makara." You playfully said, curstiying after your greeting.

"Mhm, I could've sworn I told you to call me by my first name and stop that bullshit, you ain't no slave." He reassured you, rolling his eyes..after all this is exactly how you open just about all your conversations with him.

"I know, I'm just messing with you, plus I was trying to see if you caught I called you "mister makara"." You teasingly said back, raising your body from the previous Curtsy.

"I did and addressed it..speaking of dress lil' rainbow sister, I think we should mother fucking make things a bit more fair in that department." He devilishly said, making that adorable smile turn into an even more meanicing smirk.

Before you could even ask, you saw his large hands slowly, as if teasing you, go down to the edge of his blanket that happened to be covering him and peel it back, showing you his completely exposed self.

"O-oh, damn you were that prepared?" You asked expecting no answer for that, of course he was. "I..I guess it would only be fair, damn you and your convincing words." You playfully said, taking notice of the very excited glimmer in his eyes as he watched you, however then you noticed something else. His bulge wasn't out its sheath yet.

Oh fuck no.

Smirking a bit, you decided to put on a little show, starting off by kind of swaying your hips and bringing your skirt up some, continuing on this until you decided to take off the whole dress. Once you did, you wasted no time, however that is only until you got down to your underwear, bra and thigh high socks. Once down to only that, you licked your lips and winked at him sexily, allowing your hands to go slowly down your chest and around the curve of your breasts..and so on until you were finally done and left in your socks.

Much to your joy, the show did in fact have its intended consequences. Proudly out was his gigantic purple tenta-bulge, dripping with its darkly colored material. Even batter, he had a blush to match the color.

"Did I work you up, hm?" You teased, shaking your head a bit with a knowing smile once you began to climb up the platform to come and meet him. "So..since I picked out last time..you pick what we do first." You ordered with a happy tune to your voice as you spoke, letting your hands explore the flabbergasted male's large and muscular chest, drawing imginary shapes here and there before suddenly being picked up and flipped around. 

Bringing your face exactly in front of his bulge as well as his own to your own intimate regions, allowing you feel his warm breath that made contrast with his freezing cold body. Only now right up against the puffy outer labia of your "human nook" from your arousal. 

Knowing of course what to do with this, you purred the smallest bit before letting your warm tongue lol out as your soft hand went and reached that giant bulge of his to guide it towards your mouth. Of course once he saw that you were responding, he happily allowed his own tongue to do the same and give you a long lick before he leaned down and began to kiss your swollen self.

The sensitivity you had built made you moan upon contact, in turn giving his bulge the most loveliest vibrations that made him do the same, triggering a cycle affect. However the two of you soon stopped the teasing and gave into eachother.

On his part, he allowed that sinfully skilled tongue of his to seep into your warm entrance and begin making the same motions that were similar to that of making out, only these were much more pleasing to you.

On your part however, you let his bulge slowly go into your mouth, letting your hands work to massage the rest since not much at all could fit its mass without breaking your jaw. 

On both sides you two were receiving enough pleasure to start this up, after all who doesn't love foreplay? Hehe.

The way his tongue moved inside of you was something ungodly however, like he knew all the right places to go to make you tremble and unfurl just for him. In fact, it was already enough to make your whole body heat up with a feverish sweat and make your mouth work harder as well as your hands up on his pulsating bulge. 

However both of you saw no use for wasting precious genetic material, thus after a few more minutes of this typically intimate action, he let you down with ease and made you look up to him.

"That was quite the fun motherfucking ride hm?" He asked in a amused tone as his large thumb wiped his own purple colored material off your chin, his tongue doing the same upon his own chin with your shiny cum. "Mmh, but you already know that was just a kiddie ride compared to what a motherfucker has in store for his precious little mate." He purred in the most smoothest tone that had shivers already going down your back. 

"Oh I know~." You purred back to him, a cute little blush spreading all over your face and ears as your lip caught in between your teeth. 

You do know.

With a happy little grin, he relaxed his self backwards on the mating platform and propped his self up on a bank of black pillows, readying his self before patting his lap with a smile.

"Come right on up my lil' mama." He called out to you, seeming to be even more gentle and caring about you than normal. 

This made you make even more of an effort to climb up to his big self and satisfy that awfully painful need he made inside of you by not letting you release despite your want. 

"That's my girl~." He mused, helping you onto his bulge.

"A-ah~!" Was the only sound he could hear as you seemed to just perfectly slide down into his gigantic bulge with a pleasureful burst going through your whole body. 

However it wasn't just you with pleasure, oh no, the moment that nice warm human nook of your's went down and enveloped his big needy bulge, a loud moan and a large smile could be seen and heard from him.

He never was one to hold anything back, besides after a few years of doing this he has formed an odd bond with you that really made him feel like he could trust in you, so there was really nothing for him to hide.

But let's not get that into intimate feelings, you aren't fucking a vantas now are you?..okay maybe sit is very cute and intimate with him.

However despite your thoughts, your still progressed by rubbing imaginary shapes on his muscular chest, preparing the two of you before you lifted your hips to unveal a familiar bittersweet feeling that is starting up the mating. 

But you know this is just your tightness adjusting to his length to make you comfortable, as well as for his pain due to you being a little too tight on his bulge. 

Despite the small bit of pain, there was enough pleasure to make your stomach churn, thus driving you further to the point of your breath shortening into small pants that were drawn within each bounce.

"Fuuuuck~, th-that's it~!" He noisily called out, his head dipping back as his hands loving held your own.

Now you have full domination. 

Taking this for what it was worth, you lovingly listened to the loud sounds of lewd skin slapping against eachother as more of his cum spilled into your womb. Messy troll. Of course he wasn't orgasming just yet, however from the looks it seemed you already had him close for you. 

"Mmh~." You hummed contently as you rode on his bulge, already noticing the nice adjustments your bodies made to make this even more pleasureful. 

Though this is the last thing you held lucid to maximum, from then on you soon found your whole body pressed up against his and him now taking over for you by holding you while his hips moved up and down rapidly.

So much for domination.

This was pure heaven however, each thrust of his powerful hips making your body feel like a true miracle, like you're on the nest drugs with no other to compete in such a grand high. 

And as time went on, the feelings only progressed as his bulge eventually swelled up at the base and locked you onto him to prevent his precious cum from leaving your womb once he is ready.

With a pleasured scream you finally felt yourself break on the inside. 

"Oh god!!! P-please!! I ne-need to c-cum!!" You squealed out desperately, only to have a very distressing reply.

"Hold it." Was all you heard before those icy lips connected onto your's as a daring kiss. 

The kiss was surely sweet and reassuring, but as mentioned daring, as in daring you to cum without permission..or that's what you thought in the first place.

But..now you found yourself unable to no longer listen to your lover's orders as tears rolled down your cheeks at the thought of disappointing him as your cum spurted out in a clear sheen, and your body no longer held tension. 

However this was drawn short somewhat, as his hands tightened up slightly around you and a loud roar could be heard from the highblood before the well awaited cum he needed fill you with did its job and hopefully did exactly what it should this time.

Thus after a long time of calming down and cleaning up, you found yourself in his arms resting.

"You aren't mad?" You asked softly.

"Of CoUrSe not baby girl." Was his only reply before he kissed you once more Änd held you up in his arms for the rest of the night and morning.


	5. Psiioniic x Purple blood! Reader.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reward from the grand highblood for being such a good subjuglatorz

Fortune favored you ever since you left the brooding caverns, after all being a naturally hatched, powerful female subjuglator did always face a troll with the easy life..well somewhat easy. 

Of course you had to help your king with the war and such, but in turn he gave you a gift, he gave you a personal Pailing toy from his jail, a very adorable yellow blood that would soon fair as the empress's battery for her ship, the helmsman his self.

Of course, such a toy shouldn't be wasted with recalling certain things, so, go.

Listening, you gladly strutted your self to the foot of your mating platform where the little toy resided without any pesky clothes and bound up for your fun. 

The note from your king was still tied around the little pissblood's neck in fact, how adorable.

Anywho, without a single piece of armor adorning your body either, you decided to just go and jump into this. Besides your bulge was already out it's sheath and your nook burned with need, a need you shall fulfill with this toy.

Moving with haste, you allowed your hands to roam the poor troll's body, taking in every single muscle and scar he had as you listened to the pained howls of lowbloods all throughout the castle you and your clan lived in.

The screams did nothing more but make your "excitement" grow, after all you are quite the twisted one. 

As your blood stained hands roamed his body throughly, you couldn't help but give an abrupt pause as you came across his breeding parts, seeing as his nook was much smaller than normal and his bulges..well that the thing, bulge-s meaning two honey-colored tentacles.

"You are quite the treat~." You purred in a lower tone, shamelessly rubbing those two strange bulges of his. "Normally I just get one big bulge, not two big ones all in once~." You added to your comment, gaining a light blush from the seemingly s-..oh yeah, you put a ball gag in his mouth.

Recalling this, a wicked smirk graced your lips.

"A miracle like this shall be instantly explored~." You said, giving him one pap to the thighs before immediately seeking your own pleasure.

Starting off, since his nook would be a interesting treat that would be open always after his orgasm, you started to tease your own nook in front of the motherfucker, knowing it would make his bulges go crazy, he it he felt flushed or black for you or not. After all, mating senses is something each member of your species felt no matter who it was.

Tilting your head BaCk, you smiled softly as two well skilled fingers went inside your own nook and began to wriggle, making your toes eventually curl as you watched him closely, or more precisely, his bulges.

As well as a few minutes pass and your results turn in your favor, coming out with two plumped up bulges that were now wriggling against each other in a desperate need for friction, as well as their owner almost crying from the sense of deprivation. 

Like you thought, every one needs to mate.

Figuring your brand new you was now ready for this, you stopped and licked up your own material from your fingers to clean them before you crawled over to him.

Once there all you did was share a devilish smile with him before turning your back right to him and slowly lowering yourself down onto his two big bulges, unable to stop the lewd moan that escaped your lips whenever you allowed him to sheath his self inside of you.

This felt brand new, and the feeling soon got better once he revealed his secret gift by using his psiioniics to break his bounds and take off his gag.

"Wathnt nice t-to keep me all bounded up~." He purred in your ear, sending a chill down your spine and shock into your emotions. "But don't worry, I like thith a lot, I like the way my bulgeth feel inthide thith tight purple nook, but I think you like it even more, am I wrong honey bee?" He spoke huskily into your ear, shamelessly letting his hands come around to start toying with your own bulge, expertly stroking it up and down.

"Fu-funny you wait until you're inside me motherfucker~." You teased knowing all too well that either way this goes you'll still have dominance and control, and finding it hilarious that the motherfucker wanted to fuck so badly.

"You got me~." was his reply before moaning loudly as you suddenly rolled your hips against him to make him shut up.

"Shh~." You hushed him before pushing him back down and proceeding to ride him, enjoying the feeling of two bulges moving with an unrelenting force. (Fus ro dah!)

Soon enough however, your own state of animalistic needs came back to you and allowed you to focus on the noises that you made each time you let your precious nook slam back down onto his bulges, making lewd squelching and slapping sound as it did, not even to mention the wonderful feelings he made you experience.

"Oh fuck~!" You yelled out with a low growl lacing your voice, the feeling of your own gene-sack needing to be filled catching up with you as more times of repeating went on and on.

However if you had a say so, well motherfucker this is just the beginning. 

Whimpering and moaning, you allowed him to cum inside of you as you let down one more grand slam of your hips, unafraid of letting out your cum as well, having it messily spray and paint various things inside the dimly lit room.

Once calmed down from this, you got up and was stopped. 

"I know what you're about to do, but let me do thomthing first." He said in defense as he put up two hands before sliding underneath you and letting his forked tongue lovingly clean out your nook of his cum.

Making pleasured moans slip from you once more and your hands to ground themselves by his horns.

"Fuck~, motherfucker you are just asking for it~." You teased, moaning more and more as his forked tongue worked harder and harder for you until every drop that hasn't hit your small gene-bladder be cleaned up.

Once he was done he assumed his position he knew you'd like and got on his hands and knees in front of you before giving his hips a sultry wiggle.

"Come on mithth~." He teased you whilst using two of his own fingers to spread apart his nook.

That's what it is! He is in heat! Got you love your king for gifting you this lil' miracle!

Taking the invitation happily, you mounted the smaller lowblood as you should and allowed you own hungry cold bulge to seep inside his warm confides.

In an instant he moaned out like a good little bottom slut you were going to hens-fourth use the toy as, finding his nook to fit you perfectly and make your bulge feel amazing as it sheathed inside of him and did its job from there.

No need for you to even buck those powerful hips of your's since it was already enlarged and locking the two of you together.

Using this as your advantage, you soon found yourself digging your fangs into the poor troll's neck and shoulder, anything to mark him as your own special fuck toy as he is intended to be.

Soon enough however, you heard him finally snap and let go as his cum spurted once more, now painting your thighs and lower stomach.

Due to the warmness, it was impossible to not follow suit and fill his large gene-bladder up with a royal color.

But as you already said, this isn't over.


	6. GaMzEe x Eggpreg! Reader.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and your mate decide to make some eggs.

((So i made one of these in my other book that got erased..so I'll remake this one because I really loved it.))

Everything was in perfect set, the nest was made, you ate enough nutrition to be now to provide the milk, he is in heat and finally the whole house was perfectly grub-proof.

Like one could imagine it took a while to prepare for this, but you wanted to help relieve him and the two of you were too excited about making eggs with each other to really mind.

Now all you have to do is breed.

So now you find yourself looking up at the slightly purple eyes that glowed in the dim lighting of the candle-lit bedroom you shared with eachother, obviously scanning ever last bit of your bash as if it was the very first time he'd ever seen it.

He just couldn't get over how perfect you were for this, your whole body was so very warm, perfect for incubating the little ones he is going to help put inside. Your hips were at the perfect size that he'd be able to comfortably fit his whole brood inside of you, as well as his cushioning material. Another thing was your perfectly round tits that would soon be feeding them all nutritious milk.

You are the perfect dream mate, you are his miracle..and a miracle sHoUlDnT he kept waiting.

Thanks to no clothes taking their places to cover up any valuable, much less any areas, the two of you were simply able to head on into it, lips locking hungrily into each other as well as fingers gently curling into eachother's hair.

He always was so very gentle with you, but now he taking it into another level of being so, knowing you are about to mother his eggs in any second.

Speaking of which, he better get you into the correct position for this so the eggs may slide better.

With a loud *smack* sound from your lips departing he raised up slowly and shone a delightful smile to you before he spoke. "I think the right name for the position is doggy style, can you get all up into that miraculous pose for a brother?" He asked softly, biting his lip with his five overgrown fangs that normally hung out of his lip anyway. 

Breathily, you complied to his request and gave your hips a playfully wiggle in front of him to tease the poor boy who was already clearly with a majorly throbbing bulge and male ovipositor.

"Cmon gamzee, im all ready for you~." You cooed to add onto your infernal teasing, but it was no lie, the wetness your body has prepared for you was so ample that it leaned down your thighs in need.

Of course this was yet another reason why he was so quick to mount you like how in his traditional society's ways of mating he is supposed to. Allowing his unnaturally big bulge  and ovipositor to rub against your puffy outer lips before he took you up and allowed the swelling appendage into your tight little opening.

"H-hah~, GaMzEe~." You moaned in a happy and soft way as he soon was sheathed all the way inside of you and ready to begin. "MmH~." You hummed in a content manor as you awaited the well known thrusts that were going to happen anytime now.

Just as you predicted, your lover soon began to stimulate the two of you and effectively make his aching bulge swell even more profusely and ready his ovipositor for what is about to happen.

It went smoothly, having him rutting against you in capricious speeds, having you unfurl and release the most sinful noises you could before..something very odd happened.

Once he sheathed his self within you for the countless time this night, he was locked in already, left to only cry your name as something called cushioning material began to fill your poor small womb. The material was very much so similar to his cum, only thicker and definitely warmer for you, in fact so warm that it made your stomach become comfortably hot.

However he is far from over, after all his bulge is supposed to stiffen and it was proudly squirming itself around your drenched walls, pressing up against every single nerve it could to make you come undone.

"O-oh~!! Gamzee!!" You shamelessly screamed in sinful pleasure, already feeling your body shift inside and prepare you for your orgasm.

Knowing this the clown couldn't help but softly smile as he fought threw his own unbearable pleasure, having to bare the feeling of his ample bulge slowly becoming more stiff and unmovable. 

Pure heat pounded over your body as you began to experience a light static feeling that started at your scalp before traveling down your spine and becoming a huge bubble inside of your uterus that soon formed the best thing to ever experience, an orgasm.

Once it exploded your hot fluids, it made the clown finally lose his self as well as make his bulge harder than a rock as he began to pump his eggs.

Mich to your surprise it forced his ovipositor down into you even more until it went past somewhere that made you feel like it popped before transferring decently sized eggs into your material filled womb, each egg making your lower lips expand even more than it already was so. 

The release made the clown cry tears of pleasure and pride, knowing that he now impregnated you with most likely a a dozen of his eggs that would hatch the life of your children that he actually helped make. What a pure mother fucking miracle this whole thing is.

However that still isn't the end, for once he was finally done pouring the dozen of eggs deep into you, he bürstend with his cold cum, spurting it deep within you to finally finish the process and make your poor stomach bigger than a beach ball as well as make your poor tots begin their growing progress.

After resting and calming down all the two of you could do was cuddle and await the morning sun to wake you both.

Of course not after saying.

"I love you." And "Im flushed for you."


	7. SoBeR GaMzEe x reader.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking from a nightmare~.

It all started with a horrible nightmare, a nightmare you truly didn't want to recall..but all you may think about for your own sanity was that it had enough to do with something called..the noEnd mansion. A scary place that messed with your mind, however..once you awoke..you found out you were awoken by something unknown.

With wide eyes you scanned the room around you and sighed carefully, that is thinking that you were safe in the pure darkness that engulfed your medium sized room. 

However this feeling soon changed when a cool hand came up your thigh, making your breath arch inside of your throat.

"Ooh, don't worry baby girl~, it's just me, your matesprit." You heard a very familiar voice speak out to you, crackling as if it's well known owner hadn't used in a lengthy time.

"GaMzEe?" You asked in a whisper, starting to slowly lose your fear as you reached out and touched his cold and sticky face.

"It alright, it's just me~, I'm here to claim my queen~." He purred, moving as so to where you could feel a covered movement in his pants as he slowly pushed his lips against your own surprisingly.

However, having your love and need for him it wasn't long until you graciously responded by kissing back and giving him just the right answer he needed to an unasked question.

As needy and warm as the kiss felt upon his cool lips, it was broken as you realized something, the sly clown made you to where your bottom half was bare in under a heartbeat.

"G-GaMzEe.." you somewhat gasped out as you felt those big hands of his lightly trail down your thighs and tap on them.

"Spread your legs baby girl~." He purred in a strange tone, making you somewhat back off before sighing and complying.

"That's it, now don't motherfucking move much, I dont wanna cut my dear queen with my horns now." He trilled in a even more so strange tone,..this isn't the GaMzEe you knew so we-..oh fuck.

Before your brain could completely connect the dots, a forceful and most definitely pleasing lick from a cold tongue cold be felt right against your heat, of course being a distraction before he threw your legs up over his shoulders and then decided to "dive in".

"A-ah~! GaMzEe! Sl-slow it!" You screeched as you felt his tongue already thrashing and making the most sinful moves inside of your "human" nook. 

Of course in return all you could feel was his laughter right up against your heat, causing ungodly vibrations that only increased the sudden bounded pleasure.

But..much to your dismay he stopped and looked up at you.

"What's this about slowing down? Seems like you fucking like it!" He suddenly barked, making your eyes temporarily widen. 

It's becoming more and more clear he isn't okay..scratch what you said before..he is your GaMzEe and you still love him..but this isn't right.

"A little too much..kind of ease into it." You scolded, knowing he knew better..because of experience.

"Oh, forgive me then for all jumping out like that, a motherfucker's think pan is making him have the worst of temper. Besides, I'm doing this to make you feel good my queen~." He purred in a semi-normal and semi-nuts kind of voice, somewhat making you calm down as he lowered his head back down and soon pressed his lips up against you gently.

Now this is something that's a bit more your speed.

Laying back on your pillows, you saw no need to fuss about his strange behavior while in your situation since you knew his capricious mood, besides..this isn't really anything someone could complain much about with a clown.

"O-oh~, gamzee~." You moaned softly to him, reaching around to lightly stroke his two horns as he let his well skilled tongue right back inside of you, this time making sure to be a bit more considerate. "J-just like that~." You moaned at the feeling of your stomach heating up from the pleasure, giving you a happy euphoria.

You could almost feel that damn smile of his, knowing he took pride in making sure you felt amazing during the sessions he mated you in, besides they were quite frequent.

Though he had been hedging your words and slow to start, he soon picked up the pace as he slid his devilish tongue up a bit to gently start playing with your hardened clit. However it seemed as if he had waned to go back, so he allows the pad of his thumb to come up to substitute for his tongue as it circled around your clit, letting his tongue go back to giving the actual opening inside of you long locks that drove you close to the near edge per say.

"A-ah~! Oh yes GaMzEe! Just like that!!" You blissfully yelled out, only able to receive the loud, wet hungry smacks of his lips against your flesh. "S-so good..o-oh~." You howled softly and you allowed your fingers to tangle up around the base of his horns as you pumped the large bones.

"Mmh~, y-you taste motherfucking delightfu-ful~." He commented as he came up for air, giving a pause as he moaned lowly at your ministrations on his large horns. "But..I ain't gonna let you cum right now.." he finished in a breathless pant that made you whine softly, after all the feeling inside of you ate you alive in a sort of way.

"G-GaMzEe please, i-I need you." You helplessly cried to him, knowing it was just the right thing that would draw him in for you, he always hated seeing you cry.

"Mmh, so it seems, don't worry, a brother ain't going to up and deny his own primal feelings inside of him, just at the thought of this warm nook..mmh~." He replied, allowing his hand to go over your whole nook as he hummed and licked his lips at the thought.

However the rest you had was cut short by him finally gathering his self and sitting up.

"Want me to make you scream out?" He asked as he began to strip the rest of the reaming clothes on both of your bodies. "Yes." You answered without hesitation, fearful you might say the wrong thing if you drawl it out too long. "Ready to be mine forever?" He asked with a glowing grin as he finally finished his task of ridding clothes.

"Of course~." You purred back to him with a happy grin upon your gentle face, accompanied by you reaching out for him and welcoming his incoming kiss.

Though quickly done, the kiss was well enough to where you could feel that same stickiness on his face before being broken apart. It did raise questions..but you didn't care at the moment, your own mind being lost to your own need and instincts.

"Pick any position you please~." He sweetly cooed into your ear, that is before playfully nibbling it, little did you know, much like wolves, this is a highblood's way of marking their permanent mate.

Upon hearing his sweet command, you happily obliged and got into the "doggy" position, wiggling your hips slowly for him for his own viewing pleasures.

"Mmh, nice~." He commented, letting his two hands go over your plush ass before giving it a small squeeze as he moved his self closer to you, allowing you to feel the cold wriggling sensation that is his bulge as it detected your heat and instantly went Inside of you.

The way he snapped his hips forward upon feeling this made you scream of surprise, now fully aware of just how different he was being with you despite his honeyed words, but once again, you're far too gone to care about anything unless it was him fucking you back to sleep world.

"You like my motherfucking bulge inside of you, well motherfucker, it's time for you to pray to the mirthful messiahs, because it's church time." He commented in a raspy way against your ear before biting it once more and having no trouble on already beginning to use his strength by rutting into you.

Of course this drew out those lovely sounds he adored so much, feeding into the pleasure of both parties as you screamed his name over and over again, as if you were in fact in a panicked prayer and he was your only salvation.

The position did make it hella easy, easy for him to fuck as fast and powerfully as possible for him.

"T-that's the ticket~." He moaned lowly as he slammed over and over into you and listened carefully as his nAmEd continually spewed from your screams. "Don't stop making th-that beautiful noise!!" He suddenly screamed out before increasing the iron grip he had on you as he jolted his self inside of you and prepared you as his bulge knotted up to save every last bit of cum he'd dispense into you for better chances of a successful breeding.

Soon enough however at the pleasureful feeling, he became weak and lost his grip on you as he allows his hands to come up and meet your own to intertwine them into your own.

As the new feeling of closeness came, you lost yourself and he knew it, feeling as your warm cum splattered all down your thighs and his own, coating his bulge in the best fluids.

"O-oh~!" He moaned out soon enough to follow you in this feeling before tightening his fingers around your own as you finally felt his own release, cum dribbling down into your womb and easily overfilling you.

However, due to oversensitivity, this unleashed one more orgasm for you that made your body flatten out despite your now round and full-of-cum stomach.

But he isn't threw, oh no, as soon as he was finished, he tuned you around and went to begin once more before hearing your soft whine.

"What's wrong? Gotta use your motherfucking words." He said in a lilting tone. "I..i have to hold you." Was your reply before you allowed your arms to pull him in for a warm hug that lasted for as long as it could, even while he began to pump his bulge in and out of your once more.

Now you could feel him softly nip and lick at your exposed flesh as he continued to mate, giving the occasional even louder scream as he moved faster or you held him tighter. 

Now you were beyond the point of control, he was too much for you. Resulting in you letting your own cum go out of you as you reached yet another amazing orgasm for him. Now everything felt so very heavy, be it your arms..legs and head..but your womb let the heaviest.

"Fuuuck~!" He hissed out in a pleasureful cry as he found his self soon to be knotted right back up to you once more. "Th-think you can take it? What your cl-clown has to offer?!" He asked in a screech, allowing you to know he was dangerously close.

"Y-YES GAMZEE!!!!!!!" You screamed out as you reached yet another peak, or more or less felt thrown off that edge.

Upon hearing your answer, he licked lips with you one more time before allowing his cum to over full your poor small womb, unable to stop his bulge from swelling even more up until you absorbed all of it. Of course making your stomach look as if you were pregnant.

Soon enough, after both of you calmed and his bulge was able to slip back into his sheath, he reached over to the light and revealed his face to you, his bloodied face that had three marks.

"O-oh..come here." Was all you could say as you allowed him to cuddle you happily and only dream as he knew he had now impregnated you with the grubs that would hatch to soon save some of the troll race and become subjuglators.

Knowing this as well, you were happy. Being the mama to grubs wouldn't be so bad anyway, not when GaMzEe Will be here with you.

All was well, being drifted off into the night as sleep took ahold of you until the faint beep of your computer sounded.

CG: PESTERED CC AT 19:17:

CG: OH FUCK OH FUCK (Y/N)! GAMZEE IS NOW ON THE LOOSE, I REPEAT THE BARD OF RAGE IS ON THE LOOSE AND HE IS AFTER YOU! HE KILLED THEM..

~~

Oh well, after all..you do share the same god tier as your lover.

:o)


	8. Kankri x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changing perfume gets you a special something from kankri.

To be frank, you never really expecting him to notice you changed your perfume out with something more fruity..almost cranberry smelling..that is until you finally returned from the store and began to cuddle with your fluffy-haired troll boyfriend after putting up the small bit of canned goods you picked up.

"I..It smells so good~." He purred dreamily as he moved his almost hot body next to you.

Yeah..mister "dont invade my personal bubble." Oh yeah.

"But..this brings up something I've been meaning to speak about..um, something a bit personal and perhaps offensive if you find that breaking vows are indeed so.." he trailed off as he sniffed you once more, lifting his head afterwards to stare into your eyes with a small, adorable smile on his face that showed off his perfectly taken care of glowing fangs.

"I see, and..what would this be crab-cake?" You asked in pure curiosity, wondering just what he meant despite your certainty of it being..um..#NSFW.

"Well, my dearest, I believe I'm ready to break my celibacy vow and tie our matespritship up by mating with you. That is if you're equally as ready as I am for this.." he confessed with that pretty color staining his cheeks in a light blush as he still continued to bravely look you in the eye.

"Oh? Kankri..yes, I'm prepared for mating, especially with you my love." You happily proclaimed, gasping as he got up and offered a hand for you.

"Take my hand then, I believe we should continue this in a much more comfortable and soothing environment for each other." He said, waiting with that same amazing smile before you graciously took his hand and followed him into your bedroom happily.

However once there..you were definitely unsure of what you should do. Well, you've had classes and all that..but you've never had experience with the act.

"Come here my dear~." He purred in a tone that made chills run down your spine. "I do believe this is how we start." He sweetly said as you walked up to him before placing his gentle, soft and warm hands on your jacket. "Mind if I take a few things off of you?" He asked politely, of course receiving a silly shake of the head to tell him he was good to go.

Once receiving the signal, he kept his smile up each second he had of stripping the two of you down until everything was exposed for eachother's taking.

Of course that's when you found out..he is a little too large for you in all honesty..however you weren't going to deny the way that a big candy red bulge going into you sounded wasn't simply down right arousing.

Luckily, a nice and soft pair of warm lips began to kiss your lips, cheek, neck and further on down to bring your mind back to its appropriate placing.

"MmH~." You joyfully hummed as soon as he came back from lovingly kissing every single inch of your body, even your more intimate areas weren't missed. "You sure can use that mouth for a lot~." You purred to him as you messed with his fluffy hair.

"I suppose so, now..please get underneath the comforters and make yourself cozy my love." He ordered gently, licking your earlobe playfully before allowing you to go and take your place with you legs spread out.

In this position your wetness has only became more clear, those kisses he gave you sure did work some numbers on you. 

Carefully peeling the blankets back, he eventually came up onto the bed besides you and positioned his self next to you on his side before pulling your somewhat smaller body to him by the hips.

"Now, please be patient, as I do not wish to harm you in any way..so I'll delay my bulge from going too far Inside so it shouldn't hurt that much." He bashfully said to you. "Otherwise..I must ask..are you..ready?" He asked in such a sweet and gentle tone as he cuddled you close to his chest and allowed his bulge to perform teasing strokes as soon as you wrapped a single leg around his thighs.

"Oh..kanny im more than ready." You admitted with no shame of your arousal, already being even more so aroused whenever you felt your two different fluids mixing, taking a notice on how much warmer he is even internally.

"Then, hold onto me and tell me if you wish for me to cease my actions." He replied in that same gentle tone, letting a low gasp come out as he slowly allowed his swollen bulge to begin entering your little "human nook".

Through a few more painfully slow, yet obviously worth it kind of minutes, he soon found his self sheathed all the way inside of your tight nook that was trying so hard to accommodate to his inhuman size.

On your end, all you could possibly due in your state was his your face into his chest and smile as well as moan, after all he couldn't thrust much thanks to his position, but damn his bulge was wriggling up a storm inside of you that made up for his immobility.

He held you close and kept every single bit of you pressed up against his flushed skin as he met his bulge do its work inside of you as it slowly formed its knot that would bind you two together so the breeding would most likely be successful in making your future wrigglers.

Though this is a possibility, you had no known fear, Kankri would make the most amazing father and help you be the best mother a child or grub could ever hope for.

However this thought quickly left your mind as you begin to feel your own heated orgasm try to desperately grasp you in its tight grip, obviously winning by the amount of fluid that left you within your scream of pure pleasure that left after feeling such a tremendous release from within. One that allowed your body to experience both but pleasure for seconds that felt as if they were days.

Soon enough, your own lover followed suit, allowing his hike to finally lock up before spurting his abundant amount  of almost scalding material deep inside of you, flooding your womb from within.

As soon a show bulge loosened up, he finally let you rest as he held you closely.

You..you had never expected him to be so open.


End file.
